Space Junk Galaxy
Go back to: Domes and their Galaxies Introduction The Space Junk Galaxy is a Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. The Pull Star is used much more than in the other known galaxies. Also, Toads are on a big platform covered in crystals; if Mario frees the Toads trapped in the crystals, the main Starshroom will appear to take Mario to the next location. There is also a wooden planet shaped like Yoshi's head. The last unique feature of this galaxy is that it has a path that builds itself when Mario approaches it, but crumbles after he leaves. This is later re-used in Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, except the path crumbles after a few seconds automatically. Mario fights two bosses in this galaxy: Tarantox and Kamella. Planets Starting Planet It is a very small metallic planet shaped lke a square. Mario starts two missions on this planet. Prism Planet It is a small planet made out of glass. There are some Star Bits inside crystals here. Asteroid Planet Asteroids are not accessible, but they are found while Mario travels via Pull Star. They act as barriers Orb Planets The Orb Planets are three planets with Amps moving around them. There are five Star Chips on these planets. After collecting the Star Chips, Mario can use a Launch Star to go to the Rocket Planet Tower Planet This planet resembles a tower. It contains some cosmic Scuttle Bugs. It is also where Mario finds the Toad Brigade, all of them trapped in an Item Crystal. After Mario frees them all, the Starshroom will appear. Various items and a Goomba are also trapped in crystals. On the top of the Starshroom is a Sling Star, which will take Mario to the Space Junk Area. Space Junk Area Here, Mario must move around to find that Space Junk that is in the air will help him by giving him a floor to walk on. There are five Silver Stars that, once collected, will combine to create a Power Star. The player however, must be very careful as to not fall off the Space Junk and into a Black Hole. Later, a more stylized Space Junk Area is used for a Purple Coin mission. Airship Planets In the second mission, several airships appear. Members of the Toad Brigade are trapped on the airships. Mario must hit a lever on the first airship to open the bridge, leading to a Sling Star and the second airship. The second airship has a Green Shell. Mario must throw the Green Shell at the Treasure Chest to unlock a Launch Star. The third airship has green shells, which Mario should throw at a few enemies on the fourth airship to open the bridge to it. The fourth and final airship is purple and red, different than the other airships. It is also where Mario must fight Kamella. Mario will get a Power Star for defeating Kamella. Crystal Planet The Crystal Planet is a planet that is encountered shortly before the battle with Tarantox. At first, Mario walks on top of it, which is practically a transparent crystal orb. Once he finds the passageway in, he can go under the crystal layer and explore underneath, where there are 1-Up Mushrooms, coins, Star Bits, and Goombas. There is a Launch Star in this planet, which will blast Mario out of its glassy surface, and take him to the Rock Planet. There is also a Hungry Luma on the surface of the planet, which will take Mario to the Yoshi Head Planet. Stone Planet The Stone Planet is a planet mostly made of gray stone. It has a sort of arch, as seen in the picture. This planet is an entrance to Tarantox's lair. The pre-boss music begins when Mario lands on this planet, and the spider's Sticky Planet is nearby. Cosmic Scuttle Bugs also live here. The Rock Planet is the first planet in the game to have a Sling Pod and is the beginning of a long path of them. On the last Stone Planet, the player can use the Sling Pod there to get back to the Space Ship, by aiming left and then shooting Mario/Luigi. The gravity will pull Mario/Luigi back to the Space Ship Space Ship Planet This Space Ship Planet consists mostly of just coins. It is a big, long, red-and-tan space ship floating around in space. It is encountered in the first and third missions. On the route to Tarantox, in the third mission, at the end of it is a Sling Pod, and that's literally all there is, along with a few cosmic Scuttle Bugs. If one misses the coins to the one of the Stone Planets, one may go from the Sling Pod from the sticky planet, aim directly left and shoot him, the gravity will pull him here. Sticky Planet The Sticky Planet is exceptionally large and looks like a giant version of the top of a Sling Pod. In fact, Mario uses a Sling Pod to get to the planet, breaking its shell open and revealing a giant sticky spider web, where he fights Tarantox, who is frozen inside the Sticky Planet. After defeating Tarantox, Mario will get a Power Star. Yoshi Head Planet The Yoshi Planet is a planet in the shape of a large, wooden Yoshi head that shoots red steam out of its nostrils. This appears to be the third reference to Yoshi in Super Mario Galaxy, the first being the Yoshi game file icon, and the second being the Yoshi Egg planet from Good Egg Galaxy. Defeating all the Goombas on this planet will earn Mario a Power Star. If Mario beats seven Goombas in a row (without touching the ground) on this planet, he will receive an extra life. It is also the only planet to show combo messages. Pull Star Planets These are three blue glass planets with Pull Stars inside of them. These planets act as Pull Stars and planets at the same time that Mario can walk on Stars Pull Star Path As the name suggests, there are many Pull Stars to be used in this mission. Mario begins at the start and must use the conveniently placed Pull Stars to move to the next area, a planet with crystals. He must then use a line of pull stars to get through a ruin of concrete to the Orb Planets. On these planets, he must get all the Star Chips without getting the Amps. That will create a Launch Star which will send Mario to the Space Ship. Just off to the side of the space ship are the Pull Star Planets which Mario must use to get to yet another pull star path to take him to the Tower Planet. There are several cosmic Scuttle Bugs on the tower planet which Mario must defeat to get to the top. At the top, all of the Toad Brigade's members are trapped inside crystals. Once Mario frees them, the captain will come down with the Toad Brigade's ship and a launch star to the Space Junk Area. In the Space Junk Area, Mario must travel along the non-existent path as it appears seconds before he lands on the space. Using these appearing/disappearing paths Mario must get five Silver Stars from the far reaches of the paths to combine them into one Power Star back at the start of the area. Kamella's Airship Attack This mission involves several airships Mario must cross. Once Mario reaches the first airship, he must hit a lever on the first airship to open the bridge, leading to a Sling Star and the second airship. The second airship has a Green Shell. Mario must throw the Green Shell at the Treasure Chest to unlock a Launch Star. The third airship has green shells, which Mario should throw at a few enemies on the fourth airship to open the bridge to it. The fourth and final airship is purple and red, different than the other airships. It is also where Mario must fight Kamella in order to obtain the Power Star. Like a regular Magikoopa, she hurls fireballs at Mario, and then throws a green shell which Mario can use to hit Kamella. After two hits Kamella summons Magikoopas of her own, making the battle more difficult. When Kamella is hit the third time, she surrenders the star. Tarantox's Tangled Web The player must traverse various planets until they finally break open Tarantox's planet and fight him. Sling Pods are first seen here. Mario must travel through several planets using Sling Pods before getting to Tarantox on the Sticky Planet. To defeat it, Mario must use the sling pods all around it to hit the large bulb on its butt. Destroy that and it will flip over, revealing three more red bulbs which Mario must destroy before Tarantox flips back over. Each time Tarantox is hit, it will spray sludge out of it's bulbs and mouth at a faster rate. There are also four bulbs on its side but breaking them serves absolutely no purpose other than to stop them from spraying sludge. When defeated, Tarantox will go flying through its web and a Power Star will come out. Pull Star Path Speed Run The Speedy Comet mission for this Galaxy. Mario must go through Pull Star Path in a time limit of under four minutes. Purple Coin Spacewalk Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins in the area at the end of Pull Star Path. The coins come in bunches of 10 on several platforms. The player has only 2 minutes to collect the 100 coins. Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance After Mario feeds a Hungry Luma, it turns into the Yoshi Head Planet. On this planet, the player must kill all the coinless, star-bit-less Goombas to make the Power Star appear. A counter is kept for the amount of times Mario or Luigi jumps on Goombas consecutively and if the count goes over eight Mario or Luigi will get 1-Ups. Once all the Goombas are gone, a well deserved Power Star will appear. thumb|300px|right|Space Junk Galaxy Star 1: Pull Star Path